Cyber Gumball Adventures
Cyber Gumball Adventures or Gumball X Cyber Hero: Cybernetic Adventures is a crossover action-adventure game which features selected characters from The Amazing World of Gumball and Cyber Hero series(My original anime series). Not also characters from TAWOG and Cyber Hero are featured in this game, but some guest characters from various anime series are also appeared. Some elements of the story in this game are from the 2014 Cyber Hero series. The story focuses on Albert Einstein, around the 1940s or 1950s, reading his book about Gumball Watterson and his friends (before Anais and Richard exists in Cyber Hero outfits) who met with Cyber Guy, a main character from Cyber Hero series. Suddenly, Yokawan City has been invaded by the evil General Enigma and his troops before the events of Adventures of Cyber Gumball. Althrough it was only set in Earthiin the late World War II or the early Atomic Age, Doctor Who and Marty McFly also appear to bring the cast back to Planet Earth with their pizza plant seeds. There is a sequel (and a spinoff crossover called Cyber Gumball Adventures: Mission to Earth, even althrough it was also known as The Adventures of Cyber Gumball: A Big Yokawan Problem, along with WALL-E and others in a first appearance, even at the end, Marty and Who had their latest adventures, becoming uncles of retired Yokawan cyber agents). Theories said that it take place shortly after the supposed series finale of a PBS Kids show, Astroblast!, the series premiere of Rob the Robot, a children kids show, a human colonization of Mars, World War III, etc., maybe during the 74th Hunger Games, the events of Star Wars, Star Trek, Gears of War, etc., temporary breakups of NASA, the United Nations and NATO, and before the events of Elsyium, a presumed Human colonization of Jupiter, a public announcement that the Cartoon World will be mankind's final frontier, etc. Theories also said, if the bad ending occured, Resistance also occured when Chimera forces invaded the Earth, or maybe not in the good ending. Characters Starting Playable Characters *Albert Einstein (Prologue & Epilogue only) *Gumball Watterson/Cyber Gumball (Available from the start) *Carie the Cyber Lovely Ghost (a.k.a Lovely) (Available from the start) *Cyber Guy (Available from the start) Unlockable Characters *Nicole Watterson/Cyber Agent Nicole (Can be unlocked after you complete Rescue the Furry Cyber Agent with Psyrazer) *Darwin (Can be unlocked after you complete Finding Darwin) *Penny (Can be unlocked after you meet Penny at the Yokawan snack bar) *Teri (Can be unlocked after you meet Teri at the Yokawan Clinic) *Rachel (Can be unlocked after you complete Darwin's mini-game) *Nikki (Can be unlocked after you complete Cyber Agent Nicole's mini-game) *Belle (Can be unlocked after you complete Carie's mini-game) *Caroline (Can be unlocked after you complete Carie's mini-game) *Karen (Can be unlocked after you complete Carie's mini-game) *Teira (Can be unlocked after you complete Teri's mini-game) *Dimension Guy (Can be unlocked after you find Dimension Guy) *Neon Guy *Elemental Guy (Can be unlocked after you complete Elemental Experiment) *Galactic Cyber (Can be unlocked after you complete Ruin by the Galaxy) *Splatz *Psyrazer (Can be unlocked after you find Psyrazer) *VCenturion (Can be unlocked after you complete Blade of the Centurion) *Renegade Rage (Can be unlocked after you complete Far East Rage) *Major Talon (Can be unlocked after you complete Talon's Nest) *MetroCop (Can be unlocked after you complete Cyber Parole) *Cyber Yukime *Holly-Polly (Can be unlocked after you find Holly-Polly's Diary) *Gothic Cyber (Can be unlocked after you complete Gothic of Darkness) *Crimson Red (Can be unlocked after you complete Red Blade Runner) *Gazer Green (Can be unlocked after you complete Green Beam Assault) *Rocketeer Blue (Can be unlocked after you complete Reach for the Skies) *Spark Yellow (Can be unlocked after you complete Sparking Metal) *Doctor Who (Bonus level only) *Marty McFly (Bonus level only) DLC Characters *Vermilion Patriot *Saint Blue *Electrocade *Metal Cyber *War Cyber *Misoan Commander *Sky-Viper *Count Bliege Bosses *General Enigma/Enigma Dominator (Can be unlocked after you complete The Betrayal of Enigma) *Ricochet Zero (Can be unlocked after you complete Hero is not Zero) *Baron von Steam (Can be unlocked after you complete Rise of the Steampunks) *Steam Guy (Can be unlocked after you complete Rise of the Steampunks) *Scion (Can be unlocked after you complete Green-Star Crisis) *Spectrum (Can be unlocked after you complete Green-Star Crisis) *The Dark Hood (Can be unlocked after you complete The Dark Hood Prophecy) *Future Misoan Commander (Final boss) (Can be unlocked after you beat the game) Timeline * Levels *'Prologue': Albert Einstein's Library *'Epilogue': Albert Einstein's Library *'Bonus Level': Axiom Trivia *Anais and Richard Watterson are the only Wattersons that is excluded in the game. Because they did not confirmed to appear in Cyber Hero Rising. So they may appear in later days or weeks or months or years. *Albert Einstein appears on his library. *Put in Your Sunday Clothes and It Only Takes a Moment songs are appeared that recorded from WALL-E. *Some of the other licensed anime characters are removed from Cyber Hero series and replaced by original human characters. *Doctor Who and Marty McFly appears as a guest characters. Category:Crossovers Category:Cartoon Games Category:The Amazing World Of Gumball Category:Action games Category:Games set in Albert Einstein Era Category:Games set in Future